


Sarah Rogers

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm late again, M/M, Mother's Day, Oops, Steve-centric, but the good kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one person in Steve's life that he could say he didn't want to live without, it was his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I missed another holiday. This is happening a lot. So this one, is amazingly, Steve-centric. There's not much of Stony, but it's there.

If there was one person in Steve's life that he didn't want to live without, it was his mother.

Sarah Rogers was always working. She had to, since Steve was always getting sick and sent to the hospital, or getting into fights and getting sent to the hospital. Either way, there were a lot of hospital bills. She always tried to give him better then what she had, even if she was working her self to the bone. When he got sick, she would always bring him medicine from the hospital that she would have to work over time to pay back, but somehow she always managed. They always managed to make a life for them selves in their little broken down apartment in Brooklyn. He had always tried to get in listed to the army, just so that he could try and make his mother proud. She was always proud of him, whether he was in the army, or in bed, sick. But he didn't want burden her any more. She was getting more exhausted, and she was always so pale when she got home form the hospital. She was getting sick. He tried to look for jobs, but they were so scarce back then. The bills were piling up, and Bucky was kind enough to let Steve and Sarah move in with him. By that time, she was already sick. She was always in bed, and couldn't move or talk without cringing in pain. He didn't want to loose his mother. He always made her soup and food with what little the three of them had. Bucky was the only person making money, since Sarah got let go as a nurse. It was jut not enough for all of them to eat, so Steve always gave his mother his portion of the food, telling her he already ate. She would nod and smile, lightly patting his cheek.

"You're gonna be a wonderful person Steve. And someone out there is waiting for you. I just know it." she would tell him that everyday. When he was finally enlisted in the army, thanks to the kindness of Dr. Erksine, he rushed home to tell his mother. Things were beginning to look up, he just knew it. She smiled bright at him.

"You're going to be a great soldier, do you know why?" He shook his head. She raised a shaking hand to his heart.

"Because you're a good man, Steve. You're going to change the world."

 

She died that night. 

After wards, when they buried her, he lay crying on her bed. He needed her. He didn't want her to go. Bucky stayed next to him, rubbing his back. The next morning they were called in for the Boot Camp. Steve was determined to make his mother proud, even if she was looking out for him form heaven, he knew she was smiling down at him.

 

When he became Captain America, he saved many lives. He knew his mother was watching him. He could always feel it. He always heard her voice, whispering in his ear,

_"I'm so proud of you baby boy."_

And he'd smile. That's what kept him going.

 

He knew that there was no other way to stop HYDRA once and for all, so he flew the Tesseract into the ocean. He was going to finally be with his mother and best friend. He felt sad that he's miss his date with Peggy, but she would be able to live a life without him. He knew that she was strong enough. His final thought before he joined them was,

_'I'm coming home.'_

 

98 years later, he stood at his mother's grave, holding a handful of roses. He let the tears escape his eyes as he kneeled down on her grave, and just talked. He talked about the people he's met thorough the years, and his friends, how she was right on him changing the world. And lastly, he spoke about how he did find the person he was meant to be with. How happy he was with him, and how he wished she could meet him, because if she did, she would love him. He told her how at first he didn't like him because he reminded him of his past, the thing he's been trying so hard to forget, but was also the person who helped him realize that the past was not something he should just bury away, he should embrace it and then let it go, looking towards the future.

"Mom, I want you to know, that I do love him, and I hope i can have a future with him. Tony... Tony is my light. And I also what you to know, that I love you. I miss you. But, i want to live my life before I see you again." he looked back to Tony, who was waiting patiently by the car.

"I think I'm gonna make it, Ma'." he stood up, and gave his last good bye, before walking back to the car. He got in the car, breathing a long sigh of relief. Tony put a hand on his knee.

"You okay?" Steve looked at him and smiled, brighter then he had in years.

"Yeah," he said as he kissed Tony.

"I think I'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was different than most o the fics I write, but I thought it came out pretty well. Was it good?


End file.
